White Thunder
'White Thunder'bis the three parter episode of Power Rangers: Dino Thunder which introduced Trey as the White Ranger, Red Rangers Super Dino mode, The Dragozord. Plot Trey sneaks into Mesagona’s fortress and is taken over by the White Dino gem. As the White Ranger, he goes on a rampage, battling and defeating both Rangers and monsters Trey obtains the recreated Dragozord And steals the Stego zord, He also ambushes Mike And traps him in amber. Story (Theme Song) Episode 11: White Thunder Part 1 At Hayley’s Cybercafe, Hayley is walking in when she heard something and gets a microphone stand to find out who’s there as Hayley scares Trey Who was drawing. ”Whoa Hayley, you startled me, what are you doing here.” Trey says as he looks at her when he got scared. Hayley looks at him. ”Well have you seen the sign out and that is Hayley’s Cybercaf, And Whoa Trey did you did all these.” Hayley says as she looks at him that she came to open her cafe and then admired his work. Trey looks at her. ”Yeah I did I’m very good at it, learned it from my father.” Trey Says as he looks at her. Hayley seems amaze by his work. ”Whoa Trent taught you so well with drawing and This is so amazing.” Hayley says as she looks at him. And Hayley wonders why Trey is here and asked him. Trey looks at her. ”And your probably wondering why I’m doing here instead at being at home.” Trey Says as he looks at her. Hayley looks at him. ”Yes.” Hayley says as she looks at him. Trey looks at her as he helps out. ”Yeah, I came here to draw.“ Trey Says as he looks at her. Hayley looks at him. “Having trouble with your Grandfather’s new fiancée.” Hayley asked as she looks at him. Trey looks at her. ”Yeah Antonia doesn’t seem interested with my art and she juts doesnt understand how much I love art and tries to be a soon to be grandmother for me.” Trey Says as he looks at her. Hayley looks at him. ”Don’t worry I’m sure she’ll get through and see you have a great father, grandfather, and a wonderful girlfriend who acres for you.” Hayley Says as she looks at him. Trey smiles by her compliments. At Mesagona’s fortress, Mesagona is looking at Zevon. ”When was your last contact with Ella, Zevon.” Mesagona says as she looks at him. Zevon looks at her. ”Ella is in the woods looking for the source unkown to the Rangers that it is a recreated stone that will destroy them forever.” Zevon says as he looks at Mesagona. At a hiding place in the woods Ella unleashed a mysterious source. Mike is working at his house while Tommy is away, when the computer screen shows an explosion Mike cannot make out the person there. But decided to check it out. At The tv news station, Bella and Robbie are walking to their as Bella thinks it’ll up her career as they walk in and meets Edward Cormmy and Bella notice the standing post of the Power Rangers and he explains to them that he’s been trying to figure out the Power Rangers identities for weeks but no clue as Bella decided that she’ll find out one the Rangers Identities And promise to be back with proof. Mike, Henry, Kai, and Sara arrived at the forest, but can’t find anything. Characters Dino Thunder Rangers Allies Villains Monster Trivia = W